


If The Fates Allow

by SIM (Evaine)



Series: R & R [1]
Category: Trixie Belden Mysteries - Julie Campbell Tatham & Kathryn Kenny
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-09
Updated: 2009-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaine/pseuds/SIM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the jumping off point for the R & R universe; stories featuring the original character Rianna Johnson, Trixie's cousin.</p>
    </blockquote>





	If The Fates Allow

**Author's Note:**

> This is the jumping off point for the R & R universe; stories featuring the original character Rianna Johnson, Trixie's cousin.

The sound of creaking leather and softly jangling metal was muffled by the snow falling in large cotton clumps along the paths of the Wheeler preserve. The huge hooves of the black gelding sank slightly into the thickening layer of snow on the winding path. The night was calm and mild, the perfect night for riding. Bill Regan sighed and settled a little deeper into the saddle. The perfect Christmas Eve, and here he was, sharing it with a big black horse. Not that he didn't enjoy Jupiter's company, but there had to be more, didn't there? It seemed to him that there should be more. Someone to share this special night with, in front of an open fire, a decorated tree sparkling in the corner, soft music on the stereo, sipping mulled wine. He smiled slightly at the picture he conjured in his mind.

"That's how it should be, Jupe." He smacked the muscular neck of his mount affectionately with one large, freckled hand. "You know, I can almost see her." Regan often talked to the horses as if they were humans; he swore they understood him. "She has soft brown curls to her shoulders, velvety brown eyes, and she's tall, almost as tall as me......" His voice trailed off as he envisioned his dream woman. He just couldn't see the features of her face, just those expressive brown eyes. Maybe one day he'd be lucky enough to find her, he thought whimsically yet with a twinge of sadness.

He had grown accustomed to feeling lonely on the holidays. The arrival of his nephew into his life four years ago had alleviated the feeling somewhat, but there was still something missing. To be sure, they would be invited to the Wheeler mansion, the Belden farmhouse or Maypenny's cabin in the woods to partake of the celebrations with their many good friends, but it wasn't the same. Despite being alone for most of his teenage years and his adult life, he acknowledged that he didn't want to be alone anymore. He wanted a woman to share his life with, a companion, a partner, someone to love. _Someone to kiss under the mistletoe,_ he grinned wryly to himself.

As he led Jupiter through the meandering paths of the preserve, a Christmas song from many, many years ago sprang to mind. It had always been one of his favorites, not surprisingly. It spoke of Yuletide closeness, but to him it had always been one of the saddest Christmas songs he knew. The image of a young Judy Garland gazing soulfully from her bedroom window touched a chord deep within him.

 _Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light  
From now on,  
Our troubles will be out of sight._

 _Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yuletide gay,  
From now on,  
Our troubles will be miles away._

 _Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore.  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more._

 _Through the years we all will be together  
If the Fates allow.  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now._

"Hey Uncle Bill!" His nephew Dan appeared on the main path a little ways ahead of him and waved with a wide grin. "You're out riding pretty late, aren't you?" He asked as the horse and rider approached.

"I wanted to enjoy the snowfall." Regan admitted with a grin. "I'll probably think it was a dumb idea when I get Jupe back to the stables and have to groom him, but I thought it was too good of a night to waste. Where are you off to?" Dan lived with the Wheeler's gamekeeper, Micah Maypenny, in his cabin in the middle of the preserve. It was an arrangement that suited everyone concerned.

"I'm heading over to the Beldens' for the annual Christmas Eve get-together. All the Bob-Whites will be there, and I think Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler, Tom and Celia, Miss Trask and a bunch of folk from the village are coming as well. Mr. Belden's egg nog is getting some reputation." Dan grinned, his dark eyes dancing merrily. "Are you going to put in an appearance? I know they'd like you to."

"I just might if it doesn't take too long with Jupe." Regan nodded. It was better than being alone, after all. "I picked up a new book for Bobby last week that I wanted to give him for Christmas. One of those Harry Potter things that all the kids his age are nuts over." He spoiled the youngest of the Beldens terribly. He always made it a point to give the boy a little something for every special occasion, a book usually. Regan was very pro-reading where all the youngsters were concerned.

"He'll be thrilled," Dan said. He reached up and gave Jupiter a gentle pat on the nose. "I'd better get a move on before I get totally soaked. I'll tell Mrs. Belden to expect you." He grinned impudently at his uncle. "So don't spend too long with this big guy. Your egg nog will be waiting." He moved off down the trail, leaving Regan shaking his head slightly. It appeared that his evening was planned out for him in spite of himself. _Oh well, it was better than brooding over something he didn't have,_ he decided.

"I'll be there in a while," He called after the younger man before heading down the trail in the opposite direction. Despite all his good intentions he found a pair of soft brown eyes insinuating themselves in his thoughts once again. Just when had he become such a dreamer? "Get a grip, Bill!" He scolded himself but it did no good.

An hour and a half later, Jupiter was dry and snug in his stall and Regan was showered and changed. A quick check of the clock in his apartment kitchen assured him that even though it was closing on ten o'clock, he'd still be welcomed at Crabapple Farm. The Belden party would go on into the wee hours if past years were any indication. Humming that same Judy Garland Christmas song, he headed down the path from the Wheeler estate to the Belden home.

It was still snowing, so by the time he reached the walk that led up to the Beldens' front door, his head and shoulders were covered in white. He noticed that the walkway was a couple of inches deep with snow, so he grabbed the shovel leaning against the bottom step and proceeded to clear it. He worked quickly, starting from the driveway and heading towards the house. He had just reached the bottom of the steps, realizing that there was ice forming under the snow, when he heard someone come on to the porch behind him. He began to straighten to warn them of the ice when there was a sudden shriek and the figure on the porch became a windmill of arms and legs headed right for him. Startled, he dropped the shovel and extended his arms to catch the person barreling towards him. They both went down in a heap and a flurry of snow.

"Are you all right?" Regan asked, regaining his breath, despite the weight of the body laying across his chest. The body began to shake. "Really, are you okay?" He repeated, concern creeping into his tone.

"Oh, yes. I'm fine." It was a woman, and she was laughing. "Are you okay?" She asked as they both tried to untangle their limbs. Regan got to his feet first and extended a hand to pull her up. She was tall, almost as tall as him, with wavy chestnut hair that she brushed impatiently from her face. His heart stopped. A pair of expressive brown eyes stared at him from behind wire-rimmed glasses. He knew those eyes!

"I'm so sorry! I'm such a clumsy oaf." She grinned. "Too much of Uncle Peter's egg nog, I guess." She brushed the snow from her slender denim-clad legs and red woolen sweater.

"What's going on out here? We heard a yell and a crash. Everything okay?" Trixie Belden stood in the open doorway surveying the scene below with something akin to amusement. Dan stood behind her, looking over her shoulder in concern that swiftly changed to merriment when he saw the stunned look on his uncle's face.

"Everything's fine, Trix," The young woman said. "I just took a header down the steps and was caught by this nice, obliging man." She gave Regan another smile that made his heart flip-flop back to life, it seemed.

"You'd better get one of the boys to get some sand or salt down here, Trix, before someone gets hurt." Regan tore his eyes from the figure in front of him to look at the young woman in the doorway. _Why was Dan grinning like a hyena_ , he wondered.

  
"Right away, Regan." Trixie grinned. "Oh, Regan, this is my cousin, Rianna Johnson. Uncle Mart's oldest. She's going to be staying with us until the summer. Ri, this is Dan's uncle, Bill Regan." She introduced before turning back inside.

"Nice to meet you, Bill." Rianna extended her hand again. "Can I interest you in a cup of that infamous egg nog?" She offered, not letting go of his hand once she had shaken it. Her brown gaze was warm and welcoming.

"It'd be a pleasure, Rianna," He said, a slow smile spreading over his freckled features. He had found her! This was the woman he had seen in his dreams for so long. He followed her up the front steps and into the house, his hand still gripped by hers. If she wasn't going to let go, that was fine with him. The Christmas song playing on the stereo in the living room filtered through his bemused thoughts....

 _It's the most wonderful time of the year.  
There'll be much mistletoeing and hearts will be glowing,  
When loved ones are near.  
It's the most wonderful time of the year._


End file.
